El reinado de kiara y kovu
by Nataly Ruiz
Summary: La historia tiene lugar tiempo despues de la muertede zira, pero si esta no murio, ¿ que pasara con pridenland?, ¿ que pasara si un miembro de la familia muere o resulta herido? por favor lean y descubran


**El reinado de kiara y kovu**

 **Hola como estan, pues para empezar el rey leon no me pertenece, y ademas este fic tambien estara dispinible en ingles si quieren pasa y leerlo me ayudaria mucho, espero que les guste y comenten**

 **Este fic trata sobre la vida de Kiara y kovu siendo reyes, y de los problemas que ellos que enfrentan**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Kovu pov**

Ya ha pasado tiempo desde que nos unimos a la manada de simba y a pasado una año desde la muerte de nala y simba, la verdad me entristece un poco ya que ellos aunque tuvimos diferencias al principio al final fuimos muy unidos, obviamente kiara estuvo destrozada pero creo que ya lo ah superado es mas hoy va a dar a luz a nuestros cachorros estoy emocionado y preocupado

-oigan como va todo?- pregunto a un par de leonas que están cuidando la entrada de la puerta, eh intento sonar lo más tranquilo posible aunque no lo estoy

-Kovu tranquilizate, kiara va a estar bien- dice la Leona bloqueandome el paso

Doy media vuelta cuando oigo un rugido de dolor y no tengo que adivinar de quien es, así que no lo pienso dos veces y corro a la puerta para solo tener que encontrarme con las leonas

-Déjenme pasar- digo seriamente

-sabes que no podemos hacer eso-

\- Por favor, me necesita- le digo casi como un ruego

-No lo siento-

Espero un par de horas más Hasta que sale la Leona más vieja del orgullo sonriendome

-Kovu, kiara te Está esperando adentro con nueva compañía- dice con una sonrisa

-Gracias- No lo dudo y voy corriendo a la cueva

Cuando entro a la cueva veo a kiara muy cansada pareciera que se fuera a desmayar, esta sudada, un poco pálida y con dos bolas de pelo entre sus paras

-hey- le digo acercando y chocando nuestras cabezas- como te sientes?-

-tu como crees?- dice abriendo sus patas para mostrarme a dos hermosos cachorros -cansada, pero valió la pena- dice, no se si quedándose dormida o inconsistente, pero la dejo descansar traer dos cachorros al mundo no debe ser fácil, me duele de solo pensarlo

Kiara a dormido el resto del día y en la noche me quedo velando su sueño y el de mis hijos, un niño y una niña, cuando kiara despierte definiremos sus nombres y cuando se sienta lo suficientemente bien los presentaremos como los nuevos príncipes

 **Meses despues**

Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que kiara dio a luz y ahora son un par de cachorros traviesos y juguetones

La niña la llamamos kary me recuerda mucho a kiara ya que es igual de traviesa a kiara cuando era cachorra y tambien por el físico ya que es idéntica a ella ecepto por el color de piel es café un poco mas claro que el mío su vientre es de un blanco cremosos y tiene los ojos de su madre

Al Niño le pusimos kora, el tiene el color de piel de kiara sólo que un poco mas brillante con un mechon negro como el que yo tenia cuando era cachorro con ojos verdes, kora no es tan travieso como kary, pero igual es travieso y esta muy emocionado con ser…

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando oigo una pequeñas pisadas que se dijiren a la salida de la cueva, y creo saber quiénes son, así que me levanto y los sigo

\- kora vamos rápido al ojo de agua antes de que papa.. -

\- antes de que papa que? - digo mirándola

\- Nada jej - dice kary sonriendome

\- papá podemos ir al ojo de agua, porfaa - dice kora rogandome casi de rodillas

yo volteo los ojos y me preparó para decir que no cuando

\- Vayan, pero tengan cuidado - dice kiara interrumpiendome y saliendo de la cueva

\- Que no, no van a ir -

\- ay kovu déjalos, niños para que su padre se tranquiliza vayan con zazu - dice kiara sonriendole a los cachorros

\- Bien, con zazu o nada - digo un tanto derrotado por kiara

\- Que no mamá por favor - dice kora, mirando a su madre con cara de perrito regañado

\- papá... - dice kary

\- nada de peros eso o nada -

\- ahh bien, y donde esta zazu? - pregunta kary un poco molesta

\- Justo acá princesa, que necesita su magestad - dice zazu aterrizando en mi hombro

\- Acompañalos al ojo de agua -

\- y yo porque, soy el mayordomo no la niñera -

\- por que yo lo digo- digo mirándolo de reojo -

\- agh bien, andando niños - dice zazu mientras los niños lo persiguen, y todos con cara de disgusto

-Jejejej - oigo como kiara se rie mientras baja la roca del rey

\- A donde vas? -

\- a dar un paseo vienes? -

No me niego, ya que ahora que soy el rey y que tengo a esos dos torbellinos de hijos casi nunca estoy solo con kiara y me hacen falta nuestros momentos

Durante el paseo hablamos, reinos, jugamos hasta que paramos debajo de un fin debajo de un arbol para descansar y nos quedarnos dormidos.

 **Narrador pov**

Zazu kary y kora iban de camino al manantial cuando kora voltea a ver y observa un lugar oscuro y sombrío

\- zazu, ese lugar que es? -

\- el cementerio de elefantes niño -

\- cementerio de elefantes?, que hay mucho elefantes sepultados? - pregunta kary volteando la cabeza

\- ojalá estuvieran sepultados, están sus esqueletos a la vista, es algo desagradable - dice zazu sacando la lengua

\- ahh y podemos ir? - pregunta kary un tanto entusiasmada

\- No no no y no, es un lugar desolado y lleno de peligros, no es lugar para niños-

\- pero si es desolado por que es peligroso? - pregunto kora

\- Pueden haber hienas, su padre no se los dijo? -

\- No, nunca - dijo kary, mintiendo, ya que que su padre varías veces les advirtió

\- Bueno el caso es que no vamos a ir allá y punto - dijo zazu retomando vuelo

\- ayyy - se quejo kora haciendo mala cara

\- tranquilo tengo plan - dijo kary sonriendole astutamente a kora

\- oyes zazu cual es tu trabajo, es que no lo entiendo bien -

\- oh niña con gusto te lo explico - dijo zazu aterrizando en una roca

Zazu empezó a hablar, hablar y hablar, así que los cachorros decidieron irse al cementerio de elefantes

 **\- En el cementerio de elefantes -**

\- wao esto es genial - dijo kary admirando todo

\- creo que nos debemos ir tengo un mal presentimiento - dijo kora un poco asustado

\- ay relájate, quien va a vivir en esta porquería de lugar - dijo kary

\- pues nosotros cachorrita - dijo una vieja Leona saliendo de un cráneo de elefante junto con 2 leones más jóvenes

\- quienes son ustedes - pregunto kary un poco asustada

\- yo soy zira mocosa y estos dos son azad y mahir y quien son ustedes -

\- somos los príncipes - dijo kary intentando ser valiente

\- a no me digas, pues yo soy su... - zira se vio interrupida por zazu, el cual se puso enfrente de los niños para protegerlos, zazu se armo de valor y tomó un poco de tierra del suelo y se lo lanzó a zira en la cara cegandola por un rato. Tiempo suficiente para que los pequeños niños corrieran

Por otro lado zazu considero que era más prudente ir por ayuda rápido, así que voló para encontrar a kiara y a kovu lo las pronto.

Bueno aca acaba el primer capitulo, primero por favor todo perdonen mis faltas de ortografia, pero mi computador ahora no tiene bien el autocorrector asi que ustedes entenderan, segudo por favor comenten y digan si quieren que continue con la historia y por ultimo la historia esta en ingles tambien asi que si quieren pasar y leer pueden hacerlo me ayudaria mucho.

Espero sus comentarios 3


End file.
